Fly Away
by Shaunah
Summary: Monique joins the ranks of Danny and Rafe, love, betrayal,hatred,passion and pain


Monique DeVaunt breathed in the sweet Hawaiian air. She let it flow deep into her lungs and reach every corner of her tired body. The plane ride to the islands had not been easy but it was worth it. Everything she had been through up to this point was worth it. But she refused to dwell on that at the moment and commenced to find her way to the recruiting office. Monique opened the door to the small brick building and entered. The walls were literally plastered with recruiting posters announcing, "Join the Army, Be a Man." And "Women do your part too-Be An Army Nurse!" She smiled a small half smile at the last one. If only if it was that easy, she thought. 

"Can I help you." Monique turned to face a small women sitting at a large wood desk. The fiery red of her lipstick mimked the color of her nails and her poping gum made her look ridiculous. She was sitting infront of a glamour magazine and went back to reading it after Monique turned.

"Nurses are in the infirmirary." The secretary said, with her eyes still fixed onto the magazine.

"I'm not a nurse." 

She looked up. "Not a nurse?"

"I'm a pilot." Monique said without batting an eyelash. The secretary raised her head and an eyebrow. She nearly choked on her gum but Monique stood, unflinching. Without taking her eyes off of Monique, the secretary picked up the phone, dialed and spoke something low into the reciever and hung up.

"Uh…Captain Locke will see you in his office. Third door on the right."

"Thanks." Monique said gladly taking her leave.

"Mhm." Was all the secretary could get out but she could feel her gaze following her as she left the room.

Monique followed the corridor until she found the third door on the left and the plaque that said "Cpt. J. Locke." Hesistantly she knocked.

"Come in." The gruff door from behind the door instructed. Monique opened the door and walked in. 

"Captain Locke." She said in greeting. He was a large, commanding looking man and Monique was sure she would have cowered in fear if she wasn't so use to these kind of situations. He leaned back far in his leather chair and studied her for a moment. Monique grew nervous under his strong gaze but held. 

"Have a seat, Miss." He said.

"I'd rather stand." 

"Suit yourself." He moved forward and rested his fleshly elbows on the desk in front of him. "I think its sweet that you want to fly but I don't think…"

"Captain Locke, sir." Monique interrupted. "At age four I went up for the first time. At 12 I soloed and at 16 I took a pilots course. When I was eighteen, after graduating first in my class, I flew almost everyday. All I've ever wanted was to fly and, with all do respect sir, I aim to fly."

He sat back a little startled and she could tell that he was pondering what she had said. "Do you have any idea how dangerous it is to fly in a war."

"My brother is a pilot in the RAF. I figured that in this war we need good pilots, man or woman. Good pilots are dying everyday. We can't be choosy."Monique said and then added. "Sir."

Once again Locke pondered her speech and then he stood up. 

"Well, show me what you got." 

"I can't believe your leaving in two days." Danny Walker said as he walked beside his best friend, Rafe McCawley. They were both tall and strikingly handsome. One in a dark and mysterious way and the other in a good natured way. 

"I'll be back though. It's not like I'm leaving forever. Before you know it I'll be back and showing you up in the air as usual." Joked Rafe with his friend. Danny didn't feel much like laughing and just smiled. They walked a little more in companionable silence until the familiar whir of a plane came dangerously close over head. A split second later they were both on the ground.

"What the heck was that!" Danny yelled, trying to search the sky for the reckless pilot.

"That guy almost took off our heads. Idiot. I can't wait to find out who it was…I'll teach him a thing or two about courtesy." Rafe said. They picked themselves up off the ground and made their way over to the airstrip.

When they got there the plane had landed and they waited for the pilot to make a showing. The top of the plane opened and the pilot jumped out. 

"Holy Sh-." Danny watched as the pilot undid the hair at her neck and let it stream out in long dark strands behind her. 

"It's a girl!" Rafe exclaimed, in shock beside him. "We almost got killed by a girl! How could she fly that fast and that precise!"

"Obviously she did." Danny said but shut up quick when he recognized the girl and Captain Locke quickly approaching. Rafe and Danny immediately stood at attention. 

"At ease soldiers."Captain Locke said when reaching them. Rafe and Danny relaxed but found it hard to tear their eyes away from the pilot standing next to him. She didn't seem to notice. 

"Boys, I'd like you to meet our newest recruit, Monique DeVaul." 

Both Rafe and Danny stood gaping for a moment. 

"Hello or should I say Aloha." She said reaching for each of their hands to shake it. Danny thought he heard a slight foreign accent that he placed as french. Her pilot jumpsuite did little to hide her well formed slim figure and her dark brown hair was like a halo around her head. She was beautiful but you wouldn't know if from first glance. Her eyes had an intelligent and purposeful look to them and her mouth was set in a perpetrual hard line. 

"These two arent usually this dull." Captain Locke commented. "McCawley and Walker here, are are two best pilots. Rafe joins the RAF in two days."

"Then I'm glad we'll be working together, Sargent Walker and I wish we had met earlier, Sgt. McCawley." Then she turned to Captain Locke. "Excuse me captain, I need to get some things."

"Of course, I'll accompany you." Danny and Rafe saluted one more time and Captain Locke left with Monique. 

Danny watched her go and wondered if she liked Italian food and war movies.


End file.
